


You're the One That I Want (AKA 'The Reason Why Morgan Cannot Be Trusted With Musicals')

by knightcommanderalenko



Series: The Accidental OTP: A Saints Row AU [11]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couple Silliness, F/M, Fluff, The Accidental OTP, a couple of nerds belting out a musical song to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan walks in on his girlfriend watching Grease, and instead of walking back out again, he stands directly in front of the television and belts out the final song in time to the movie, and eventually gets her to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want (AKA 'The Reason Why Morgan Cannot Be Trusted With Musicals')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> Naturally, I didn't come up with Grease or the song that inspired the fic.

“What’re you watching?”

It was a stupid question, really; everyone and their dog had seen Grease before, and Morgan, personally, knew it quite well.

“I’m almost finished watching Grease,” Cassandra replied, not seemingly fazed by the stupidity of his question. “You wanna sit and watch the last few minutes?”

No, he really didn’t. It wasn’t that Morgan didn’t like Grease – because he actually really did – but he didn’t want to sit and watch it. He was in the sort of mood where he wanted to sing along, instead. However, he wouldn’t want to sing alone; the problem would be getting Cass to join in.

However, he didn’t have much time. His girlfriend wasn’t lying when she said ‘the last few minutes’; she had literally reached the final scene at the carnival where Sandy appeared dressed like a greaser, causing Danny to nearly lose his mind. Morgan empathised with Danny; looking at Cass caused him to lose his mind, too.

Regardless of his feelings towards Danny and his predicament, this final carnival scene had, in his opinion, the second best song in the entire movie. And would more importantly be the one Cass would be inclined to sing along to.

As the scene progressed and Sandy finally appeared, Morgan couldn’t help but shoot a glance at the woman sitting beside him. Cass was fully engrossed in the film, and if he weren’t mistaken, had the smallest, most embarrassed smile on her lips whenever Danny came on screen. Now _that_ was interesting; he’d never have pictured Cassandra Davenport to have the hots for a young John Travolta, let alone a young, greaser John Travolta. However, this he could play to his advantage. For once it seemed that having a wardrobe that consisted of little but leather jackets, tight shirts and jeans would actually pay off.

Just before Danny was about to sing, Morgan stood up and made a pretence of stretching his arms far above his head. He came in on cue, and he didn’t need to be facing her to tell that Cassandra was incredibly surprised. In his mind’s eye, he could see the expression she would be wearing; a mixture of confusion and surprise that often too over when he did something spontaneous and/or particularly stupid.

As Danny took off his letterman jacket, Morgan dropped his own leather one from his shoulders, and in much the same fashion, threw it to the ground. He turned, then, and saw that his prediction about his girlfriend’s expression was completely accurate; she looked at him like he’d suddenly grown a second head. Even though his back was to the television, Morgan knew when to wriggle his hips, and he wasn’t disappointed to see Cassandra’s gaze get sucked down his body, and then flash back up to his face.

Maybe he’d seen the film too many times, but Morgan knew exactly when to drop to the floor. When he peaked up, he saw that Cass still looked as surprised as Sandy did on the television. He saw the wheels turn in her head, and when Sandy’s replying line came, his girlfriend didn’t fail to deliver.

Her actions weren’t exactly like Sandy’s were in the film – she didn’t kick him back onto the floor, for example – but that wasn’t what was important to Morgan. To him, the fact that she sang along and cracked a smile at his antics meant the world, even if he had to make a complete dick of himself for about a minute beforehand.

When the chorus of the song arrived, Cass reacted better than he had ever hoped. With no carnival rides in sight, she ran across the room and jumped onto their large bed. It most definitely wasn’t canon, but considering all Morgan wanted was for her to smile and join in, it was perfect.

The rest of the song followed a similar pattern; each of them would sing their respective character’s lines and do the moves to the best of their abilities. Morgan even gawked at his girlfriend’s ass at the same time as Danny did his, but then again, Morgan probably would have done that when presented with the opportunity, anyway. Who was he kidding? He most definitely would have!

Near the end of the song, Morgan grabbed his girlfriend around the middle and lifted her off the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, and hung on for dear life as he spun them in a circle. Morgan heard her let out a peal of laughter as he slowed down, and then a sigh as he made no move to put her down.

Once they’d both stopped laughing, and had come to grips with what had just happened, Cassandra removed one hand from around his neck and angled Morgan’s head towards hers. She leant forward, and Morgan was only too happy to close the gap between them and kiss her with as much passion and love as he could muster while holding her up.

“I love you,” Cassandra whispered as the kiss broke. Even though he’d made an ass of himself, and wasn’t sure that she would actually join in, Morgan knew that the risk was worth it. He’d go to Hell and back to simply see her smile.

In response, he smiled boldly, his grin reaching from ear to ear. “I know.”

His reply caused Cassandra to start giggling again, and the sound and the sight of her so happy nearly caused Morgan’s heart to melt into a puddle.

“Wrong movie, sweetheart,” she replied with a tinge of sarcasm, “but good answer.”


End file.
